She's the one
by littlemizzsmart
Summary: Emma is 21. An up and coming auror, she is suddenly plagued by nightmares of a red eyed man holding her captive. Are her dreams of the future to come, and how does she deal with an old flame intent in getting her back? Chapter 3 up! RiddleOC
1. Prologue

**OKAY THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC AND AT THE MOMENT AM IN TOTAL LOVE WITH TOM RIDDLE JR. (DON'T ASK JUST AM!)**

**DISCLAIMER... DON'T ANY TOM OR ANY OF ROWLING'S CREATIONS...I ONLY OWN WHAT COMES OUT OF THE INNER WORKINGS OF MY MIND MUAHAHAHA!**

**WARNINGS... NONE FOR THE THIS CHAPTER...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SHE'S THE ONE**

**PROLOGUE**

_A figure, clad in the Slytherin green and silver stands on a balcony, looking out at the deep midnight. A soft breeze ruffles the figure's hair, causing jet black strands to wave around her oval face. Almond shaped emerald eyes scanned the darkness. The figure was undoubtably a woman, a woman of unsurpassable beauty, with a gaze of steel and a resolve of iron. Yet, for all her strength she seemed sad. She was trapped._

_Footsteps approached her from behind, so silent they were scarcely heard. A pair of arms coiled themselves around her waist in a protective manner. _

_"Were you thinking of escaping my dear?"_

_The mans voice was quiet, and bore a snake like quality to it, and the woman was instantly put on awares. He had made it clear what would happen should she try to leave him again, and she knew her pain tolerance would not last another round of the Cruciatus Curse. _

_"Am I not allowed to admire the night now...or is the small freedom of observance also to be taken from me?" _

_She knew she shouldn't talk so... her captor was dangerous, in a beautiful, seductive sort of way. She knew she shouldn't anger him, but she couldn't help it. He irritated her to unknown ends, and if she didn't get a hold of herself she would snap._

_The man was a long time in replying. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck, tickling her senses. In a swift movement she was spun round to face her captor, green eyes meeting ones red with anger._

_"You fool!" the man hissed "You will never be free...not as long as you belong to me!"_

_He threw her back into the room the balcony belonged to, a bedroom. She stumbled, grabbing on to the bedpost to stop herself from falling. The man grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. Her legs flailed, kicking at the air, whilst her hands grabbed at the man's, trying desperatly to free herself from his grip. _

_He was so angry, she knew now her stubborness would get her killed. She needed air, spots started to appear in front of her eyes, everything was growing blurry..._

Emma Stone sat up in bed, drinking in the sweet night air. Her breath was coming out in short gasps and she was panting desperatly, like one who had just been strangled to near death. Automatically her hands reached to her throat. There was nothing there.

Emma had been having these dreams for a little over a month now. Each time they had grown clearer, and more real. She was slowly losing sleep. Due to common sense and similarities, she had figured out that the woman in her dream was her, even if she was at a loss as to why she was wearing Slytherin's colours. She had been a Gryfindor for Merlin's sake, it was natural that she would hate them, not tart about in dresses of their colours.

She rolled over and checked her alarm clock. 3:30 am. She cursed in Italian. Why did fate have to curse with nightmares that woke her up at ridiculous hours? Laying back down, she vowed that she would visit Diagon Alley when the sun was properly up and get some Dreamless Sleep Potion. The nightmares had gone beyond a joke now, and she needed to sleep before she went back to work, or run the risk of doing something wrong under the influence of sleep deprivation and losing her job.

Her last thoughts before she drifted back to sleep was of a handsome red-eyed man, watching her intently...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THERE WHAT DO YOU THINK? CHAPTER ONE IS IN PROGRESS, BUT WILL ONLY UPLOAD DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU THINK.**

**READ + REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	2. 1Hello

**OKAY HERE IS CHAPTER 1 SEE WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. OH YEAH AND THE CHAPTER TITLES ARE NAMES OF SONGS...**

**DISCLAIMER...DON'T OWN (SOB!)**

**WARNINGS...LANGUAGE**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SHE'S THE ONE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**HELLO**

Emma trudged down Diagon Alley with a scowl darkening her beautiful face. Nowhere in the infamous street had any Dreamless Sleep Potion in stock-according to the apothcaries, it was the wrong season for some of the ingredients...apparently. Their lack of her much needed substance only worsened her black mood.

Emma was well known throughout the Wizarding community. Her parents, though muggles, made several large donations to St Mungo's and various departments within the Ministry. She was known of when she was in Hogwarts. The beautiful Italian wasn't popular, but she wasn't completly friendless either. She was also popular within the Ministry of Magic after becomming one of the key figures responsible for rounding up the last of Grindelward's supporters. This act, so early into her career as an auror, helped make a name for herself as one of the most successful aurors of her age.

Sighing frustratedly, she approached Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She needed chocolate. Lots of chocolate. As she paid for her ice cream a drawling voice spoke behind her.

"Well well if it isn't our little mudblood auror...you should really watch your weight with the amount of chocolate you've got there. But then again, muggles are such pigs, I'm not surprised. You've obviously been brought up eating more than you deserve!"

Emma gritted her teeth and counted to ten, taking deep breaths to try and calm her ever increasing anger level. She turned round, a look of intense coyness on her face, and began the exchange of an obvious argument.

"Abraxus Malfoy I hope for your sake you weren't just insinuating that I was fat. After all we wouldn't Mrs Malfoy to find out that her husband has been sleeping with her sister now would we?" Emma smiled in triumph as she noted with grim satisfaction the flicker of fear in Mr Malfoy's eyes, and the sudden whiteness of his complexion.

"Not at all my dear not at all. I was merely looking for a way to start up a conversation that was all. It has been how long since we were at Hogwarts now?

_A nice recovery._

_**Yes, but since when did Abraxus Malfoy try to start up a conversation with you. You're a mudblood remember.**_

_Well with the likes of him reminding me constantly then i'm not likely to forget am I!_

_**He has to be talking to you for a reason...somehow there is a sinister feeling to all this!**_

_Do you ever shut up?_

_**No.**_

_Well do so I need to reply he's looking impatient._

Emma checked her watch. It wasn't the politest thing to do, especially with one if the Pureblood elite standing in front of her. Mind you, as far as Emma was concerned with a Malfoy she was past caring about manners.

"If you'll excuse me Mr Malfoy, as much as I would love to catch up on old times I'm meeting my sisters in an hour and I need to go home and get ready. Maybe we can continue this some other time." She turned to walk away, but Malfoy grabbed the top of her arm, forcing her back to face him. Her eyes flared with a deadly fire. She hated being manhandled. Malfoy smirked.

"I believe it's been a while since you've seen my friend Tom."

Out of the street stepped a man she though she would never have to see again. Tom Riddle.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TOM'S POV**

_Bloody hell she looks sexy._

_**Hang on there tiger she dumped you remember?**_

_How can I forget...you don't forget legs like those that easily._

_**I sense trouble.**_

_Where?!_

_**Not that sort of trouble you idiot...I mean girl trouble.**_

_What on earth...? No its nothing..._

_**Uh cats can fly to the room...face it love you got it bad!**_

Tom surveyed Emma. Time had been good to her. If it was even more possible she had filled out alot more. Her skin was tanned, indicating that she had spent time in her native Italy. Her eyes sparkled with a thousend emotions as her stared into their emerald depths. He noted with a smirk her slight tremble under Malfoy's grip. She obviously hadn't banked on seeing him so soon.

"There something wrong with your eyes Tom or do you enjoy staring at people you've seen before?"

Her words were blunt and to the point. A clear indicator that she was still pretty pissed at him. He should have expected her to be this way. Somehow he knew it was a bad idea deciding to come to Diagon Alley.

_Ahh...still a spitfire I see._

_**For Pete's sake just sleep with her and get over it.**_

_All in good time..._

_**Yeah well just remember if she finds out anything she could ruin all our plans...no more mudblood free future remember!**_

_Mudblood free with the one exception._

_**Oh you cannot be serious!**_

_I'm not about to let a treasue like her fall from my grasp again._

_**Point taken I'll shut up now.**_

Tom smirked at her, before reaching out and slipping an arm through her elbow. He began to lead her on a walk with no purpose. He felt her reluctantly follow him. She was on her guard he could tell. Her free hand was hovering near the pocket of her dress where she obviously kept her wand. Bewitching eyes were darting everywhere, canning her surroundings, possible paths he could take her down...where to run should she need to. He expected nothing less from a first class auror.

_Oh yes. _Tom thought as he walked with her to nowhere in particular, Abraxus Malfoy and another one of his companions following about a meter behind. _Oh yes she is definatly worth the hunt!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER ONE PEEPS! BIT DISAPPOINTED ABOUT NO REVIEWS FOR THE PROLOGUE... DO YOU REALLY NOT LIKE IT OR AM I EXPECTING TOO MUCH?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. 2Breakaway

**SIGH STILL NO REVIEWS...DOESN'T MEAN IM GONNA STOP THE STORY...**

**DISCLAIMER... DON'T OWN...**

**WARNINGS...SOME LANGUAGE AND INUENDO...**

**OH YEAH THERE ARE GOING TO BE ALTERNATING POV'S AND THOUGHTS IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS...FOR THOSE WHO HADN'T FIGURED IT OUT...**

**TOM RIDDLE MAY HAVE SEEMED A LITTLE OOC LAST CHAPPIE, BUT HECK HE IS A GUY AND HE NEEDS TO SEEM NORMAL TO EMMA IN ORDER FOR HIS PLANS TO WORK.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PREVIOUSLY...**

Tom smirked at her, before reaching out and slipping an arm through her elbow. He began to lead her on a walk with no purpose. He felt her reluctantly follow him. She was on her guard he could tell. Her free hand was hovering near the pocket of her dress where she obviously kept her wand. Bewitching eyes were darting everywhere, canning her surroundings, possible paths he could take her down...where to run should she need to. He expected nothing less from a first class auror.

_Oh yes. _Tom thought as he walked with her to nowhere in particular, Abraxus Malfoy and another one of his companions following about a meter behind. _Oh yes she is definatly worth the hunt_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BREAKAWAY**

**EMMA'S POV**

_Why is he here I thought he was out of the country?_

_**Out of the country or not he is still as fit as ever.**_

_Urgh not helping._

_**What it's true...besides you know you still like him.**_

_No No No...thats definatly not true._

_**He's looking at you...you're gonna have to say something.**_

_Fine shut up so I can think of a decent insult._

Emma studied her companion. Tom Riddle had certainly changed in the last months since she had last seen him. She was annoyed to see that he was still as handsome as ever. He looked different somehow. He held himself in a regal manner, and as they walked down Diagon Alley, Emma felt that she was very much on parade. All her sense's were on high alert, and her free hand was hovering close to her wand. Needless to say she didn't trust Tom. After glancing behind her, and noting Abraxus Malfoy and Jonothan Rosier following at a respectable distance she decided enough was enough. Pulling away from Tom, she turned to face him, a glare on her face and wand fixed firmly in her hand.

"Alright then what the fuck is going on?!"

Tom, Abraxus and Jonothan just stopped and stared, looks of slight amusement on their faces. Tom raised a single eyebrow, a rare smile gracing his lips.

"Why whatever do you mean my dear?"

If it was possible, Emma was placed more on edge than before. When they were a couple, Tom had always addressed her by her given name, never, in all the time that she had known him, had he ever called her by a pet name. She was worried.

_Okay now I definitely know something is wrong_

_**I'm gonna have to agree with you there girl.**_

_Do I walk away or do I get myself drawn into something I could regret?_

_**As much as I hate to be the sensible one…walk away sweet heart remember last time.**_

_Yes but my assignment…keeping in contact would really help!_

_**It's not worth it…get your information the usual way.**_

_Fine…but…_

_**No buts! Besides whether you want to stay or not you're meant to be meeting Delilah and Rose in like half an hour.**_

_Damn!_

Emma sighed. She _was_ going to have to see her sisters. They were flooing over from Italy, and were staying with her for a while in order to escape the political unrest that ruled her homeland after the end of the war. Not bothering to say farewell, she turned on her heel an attempted to walk away , and once again she was stopped.

"You know manhandling me is really getting old!" She yelled as Tom grabbed her arm this time, not Malfoy. All three men smirked. She sighed again, and went for the 'nice' approach.

"Look my sisters are coming to stay in like half an hour and I need to get home…and I haven't even finished up here yet."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TOM'S POV**

Tom could see that Emma clearly wasn't comfortable being around him, and was eager to get away. Yet as he looked into her eyes he saw they held no lies, she really was meeting her sisters soon.

_I really should let her go._

_**NO! After all this time you finally have her again…do not let her go now! **_

_She cannot stay with me all the time…especially with today being our first meeting in months._

_**If you let her go then you run the risk of your servants losing faith with us…take her now and end this discussion.**_

_She will suspect something is wrong if we do anything…abnormal._

_**So what we just let her go and watch and wait?**_

_Precisely._

_**That works for me…talk away tiger.**_

_Thank you._

Knowing that continually staring at Emma would unnerve her, he smiled.

"Of course it is important that you see your sisters." He said, looking into the emerald jewels that were her eyes, "Why don't we meet for dinner on Thursday next week …say 7 o'clock at my place."

Emma raised a perfect eyebrow, and for a moment Tom thought she was going to accept. He could see the gears of her brain working ten to a dozen. She sighed again, and Tom noted that she seemed to do that a lot lately.

"Tom…" She began. Her tone of voice suggested that she was going to refuse him.

"Tom…we broke up…I don't even want to think about what people would say if they knew."

Tom did a double take.

"Since when did you care what people think of you?" He retorted, determined to have her say yes.

"Since I got a reputation at work that's when!"

"I don't see what the problem is, it is just dinner."

"That is the problem Tom… I haven't seen you in eight months and then all of a sudden you show up in Diagon Alley acting like we can just pick things up from where we left off…things don't work that way."

"Why not?!"

"Because I want to move on with my life and I can't with you involved."

Tom was silent. Inside he was fuming. He didn't want her to move on. He wanted them to be together.

"I'm sorry Tom…but you need to move on too…I'll see you around."

Emma sighed and walked away, with noone stopping her this time. He watched her disapperate, before turning to Abraxus and Jonothan.

"I want her watched at all times. Everytime she goes somewhere I want her followed. Every bit of post she sends I want intercepted. She shouldn't be able to breathe without me knowing about it is that clear?"

The question was not one that needed answering. Tom's now red eyes were enough to send his faithful followers scurrying away to carry their master's orders. Tom gritted his teeth as he strode towards the Leaky Cauldron, shoppers and bystanders scattering out of his path. They could all feel the power he excluded, and whether they knew him or not, they knew this wizard was not one to mess with.

**EMMA'S POV**

Emma apparated back to her house, shaking with anger and sadness. Yes she still loved Tom Riddle, she would be a fool if she denied it. However she knew a dark wizard when she saw one, and Tom was practically oozing darkness. It was that made her break up with him, that and his ever frequent trips abroad, trips that were shrouded in secrecy. The only good things about those trips was the amazing sex she would receive whenever he returned. Just remembering their heated encounters bought a smile to her lips, but she shook herself out of her stupor. It would not do her good to dwell on such memories. Tom Riddle was no longer a part of her life, and it had to stay that way. Instead, she quickly changed and began to ready her house for her sister's arrival.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THERE WE ARE FOLKS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING SOON LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

**READ AND REVIEW I GIVE OUT COOKIES!**


	4. 3Get Mine, Get Yours

**YAY A REVIEW! HERE IS CHAPTER THREE.**

**DISCLAIMER…DON'T OWN…HUMM DI HAH!**

**REVIEW REPLIES… ****ANNON…COOKIES FOR YOU FOR BEING THE FIRST ONE TO REPLY. THERE IS A PLAN IN THE WORKS FOR A FLASHBACK EITHER THIS CHAPTER OR NEXT CHAPTER, DON'T WORRY YOUR WISH WILL COME TRUE SOON!**

**WARNINGS: SMALL MENTION OF SEX, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PREVIOUSLY**

Emma apparated back to her house, shaking with anger and sadness. Yes she still loved Tom Riddle, she would be a fool if she denied it. However she knew a dark wizard when she saw one, and Tom was practically oozing darkness. It was that made her break up with him, that and his ever frequent trips abroad, trips that were shrouded in secrecy. The only good things about those trips was the amazing sex she would receive whenever he returned. Just remembering their heated encounters bought a smile to her lips, but she shook herself out of her stupor. It would not do her good to dwell on such memories. Tom Riddle was no longer a part of her life, and it had to stay that way. Instead, she quickly changed and began to ready her house for her sister's arrival.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 3**

**GET MINE, GET YOURS**

**FLASHBACK**

**Emma stared at Tom, her face wore a look of confusion. She was staring up at him, as she watched a mirage of emotions cross his face. She found it hard to believe that only a moment ago they were in the throes of violent, passionate intercourse. He rolled off of her, giving her room to sit up. **

**"Tom…" She ventured gently, only too aware of his ever changing moods. "Tom…what's the matter…why did you stop?"**

**He didn't reply, merely glared at her, and she noticed, though not for the first time, the faint reddish tinge to his eyes. She sighed as he got up and headed into the bathroom, where she heard the sounds of the shower being turned on. **

**After figuring out that it was stupid to just stay there waiting, she got up as well and headed to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. After half an hour he joined her.**

**"Glad you decided to finally join me." She said coldly, sliding a cup of tea across the table surface. he caught it with surprising accuracy. He meet her eyes, cold and icy. He was the only one she knew who could ever meet her accusing gaze.**

**"Don't give me that look!" He replied sharply, "I can stop any time I want alright!" **

**Emma was shocked. He had never spoken to her like that . Even when he was angry or annoyed he always made sure he was at least sounding civil. All her auror instincts kicked in. The need to interrogate him was overwhelming. She also felt a stranger emotion…fear. It was present in her heart again for the first time in a long while, and she had the sudden urge to grab her wand and run. All the time that she was thinking she did not notice Toms piercing gaze upon her. When she did it unnerved her.**

**"Tom…" She began again, unsure of what to say. "Tom-"**

**"Don't call me that!" He cut her off with a hiss, and it was then that she noticed the snake slithering up his arm. "I do not go by the name of Tom anymore."**

**Now Emma was definitely confused. He had always been called Tom, even when they were at Hogwarts. She was thinking intently, and didn't realise Tom was talking again.**

**"…now on I will be known as Lord Voldemort by my followers."**

**Her heart stood still, and must have gone rather pale, as Tom, no Voldemort had got up and taken her hands in his, and pressed a cold hand against her forehead. She shuddered and got up quickly, wanting to be as far away from him as possible. A smirk crossed his face. **

**"What's wrong Emma?" False concern laced his voice, and his smirk grew wider. "Do you not like my new name?**

**"No." She replied through gritted teeth.**

**The smirk grew wider. "That's a shame. I rather like it, and I hoped you would too." The way he said it suggested that there was no room for negotiation. She ****would**** like his name or else. Unfortunately Emma was never one to do as she was told, a trait that would either help or hinder her. By now she had backed herself against the wall, with Tom advancing on her, she was quickly trapped.**

**"Oh my dear sweet Emma, you never were one to look outside the box were you? The wizarding world needs a firm hand to rule, and one with the strength to cleanse it of its filth!" His body was pressed up against hers, she could feel his heat radiating from his body, his member pressed against her thigh. Was he really aroused by her fear? Emma shuddered again. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible, and yet he was as close to her as he could be. Layering greedy kisses across her chest and up her neck, cupping her breasts and stroking in between her legs. She moaned breathlessly. Why did he have to break her heart and then make her feel so good? **

**"Emma…" He moaned her name, and she felt her pleasure increase as his fingers moved inside of her, causing her to come quickly to orgasm. She would have collapsed on the floor had he not caught her quickly, impaling himself inside of her in a quick thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grunted in pain as he slammed her up against the wall. They soon found a rhythm, and she screamed in pleasure as the ecstasy and tension mounted. She cried out in relief as she hit another orgasm, and waited as Tom filled her full with him. He backed away, putting back on his dressing gown, leaving her to slide down to the floor, panting breathlessly. **

**He sneered at her. "You are nothing more than my own little whore."**

**Turning to walk away, he felt her grab his arm, before her hand collided with his cheek. The force if the slap sent him stumbling backwards, and left him a little dazed. Recovering from the shock, he found her wand pointed between his eyes, with a very pissed off looking Emma behind it.**

**"GET OUT!" She screamed, rage getting the better of her. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, GET OUT OF MY LIFE GET OUT!"**

**A strong spell that she had obviously made up sent him flying out of her house. Through the front door, out beyond the boundaries with his clothes appearing in a heap beside him.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EMMA'S POV**

It was the Thursday morning of the week after she had met Tom in Diagon Alley. She was currently reading a rather interesting letter from none other than her ex.

_My Dear Emma,_

_I am sorry if I offended you at our last meeting, after a period of reflection I realised that what I said was extremely thoughtless, and I apologise if I have hurt you in any way. I am sincere, however, in my desire to meet you again. I fear we left many things unsaid at since we broke up, and the purpose of this letter is to renew my invitation for dinner tonight. We would however be meeting as friends only, to discuss anything and everything you wish. I understand how important your sisters are, and despite having no siblings, I would like to get to know the charming ladies you are so enamoured by. Please respond via this owl. You will not find an enclosed address, however Pestilence (the owl) will know where to go._

_All my love_

_Tom_

Emma just smirked. Trust Tom to call an owl Pestilence. She was however extremely unsure of how to act next. To accept the invitation meant that she was interested in keeping contact with him, which she wasn't. To refuse the invitation would be considered a great insult. What created even more problems was their blood status. Despite only being a half-blood, Tom was still of a higher standing than her, as a muggle born, she technically had no right to refuse.

_What are you up to Tom? _

Emma pondered her next move, trying to think of a way round dinner. An idea came to her suddenly, and she picked up her quill and penned a brief reply.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TOM'S POV**

Tom leaned back in his chair, watching Pestilence fly towards him He caught the letter dropped at his desk, and gave a sadistic smile as he recognised Emma's neat script.

_Tom,_

_I find it interesting that you would call your owl Pestilence, but then again this is you we're talking about, and I shouldn't be surprised. In the future please refrain from addressing me as 'My Dearest' and the like, as if there is any form of affection between us. To remind you again-there is not._

_I hope you realise what a difficult position you have placed me in. I cannot morally accept your letter, and yet propriety states I must. I give you credit for this clever move. I am however unable to make dinner tonight, as some imbecile has buggered up a load of stuff at office and I need to go in and sort it out (check with Malfoy if you don't believe me…I think I am right in guessing that he is your prime contact within the Ministry). Before you do it, I know that society dictates that I must accept blah blah blah, which is why I will see if I am free some time soon for lunch. When I am free and we do meet up it will be on __my__ terms. _

_R.S.V.P_

_Emma_

_P.S. My sisters said you can go fuck yourself, they are disgusted by your treatment of me. What can I say…at least I know that we are actually related in some way._

Tom just laughed. Trust Emma to have discovered the loophole he hadn't foreseen. The fact that she had rearranged their meeting to her terms, leaving him no available option other than to accept was rather frustrating. However annoyed he might be, he knew that his plans were in motion, and were progressing quickly.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YAY REVIEWS! COOKIES FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

**HERE'S CHAPTER THREE WOW 2 CHAPTERS IN LIKE 4 DAYS WOO GO ME!**

**READ ON AND REVIEW!**


	5. 4Runaway

**WOO REVIEWERS ARE MY NEW BEST FRIENDS I WILL REPLY TO YOUR COMMENTS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER…COOKIES FOR YOU ALL!**

**DISCLAIMER…DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN…HENCE THE REASON I AM STONE COLD BROKE.**

**WARNINGS…LANGUAGE…SMALL AMOUNT OF VIOLENCE**

**ONWARDS WE GO!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PREVIOUSLY**

Tom just laughed. Trust Emma to have discovered the loophole he hadn't foreseen. The fact that she had rearranged their meeting to her terms, leaving him no available option other than to accept was rather frustrating. However annoyed he might be, he knew that his plans were in motion, and were progressing quickly.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EMMA'S POV**

Emma looked at herself in the full length mirror hanging in her bedroom. She liked what she saw. A black corset top with red and gold embroidery and a long floor length red skirt hung from her body. Her hair was curled in ringlets and piled into a tight bun, with tendrils framing her face. Dark, smoky make up adorned her eyes and blood red lip gloss coloured her lips. All in all she was very stunning.

The reason for her attire was a Halloween Ball, hosted by the new Minister for Magic, Douglas Leary. It was to be celebrated by everyone of importance in the wizarding world, and all representatives of each department were to attend. Emma's new found fame in the auror industry caused her receive a special invitation. She had a feeling the Minister was going to try something, and she shuddered inside. She hated people drawing attention to her.

_This is really going to be a waste of my time._

_**Yes, but at least you are allowed to bring a guest.**_

_True_

The Minister wished to acquire new contacts within the Wizarding World, and included on each invitation was the right to bring along one guest of her choice. Emma had chosen her sister Delilah. At seventeen years old, it would do her sister some good to be introduced to the elite of the Wizarding Society. Fresh out of Beauxbatons, Delilah had been severely unsettled by the situation in Italy, and secretly Emma thought the party would be a good thing to distract her, even if it was for a night.

The sound of her bedroom door opening distracted Emma for a moment, and she smiled at her sister.

Delilah gave Emma a rare grin, and spun round.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously, fiddling with the bottom of her dress.

Emma beamed.

"Absolutely gorgeous!"

Indeed Delilah did look very beautiful. A cream coloured halter neck dress, with green braiding matched her tanned skin and dark eyes perfectly. Gold glitter adorned her eyes and cheeks, and nude coloured lipstick covered her lips. Slightly shorter than her tall, elegant sister, both girls had inherited the same dark, tumbling locks of hair and quirky sense of humour.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep just let me grab my purse and we'll be off."

Delilah wordlessly handed Emma her purse, and linked arms with her sister. Delilah knew how to apparate, but as she didn't know their destination, it would be easier for her to do side-apparition.

With a pop both girls disappeared.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TOM'S POV**

Tom cursed the Prime Minister under his breath. Why did he of all people have to represent Mr Borgin at this sort of event? Although he was mildly interested by all the important people, he couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the likes of the new Minister for Magic. Upon being introduced to him, the Minister immediately saw through Tom's attempts to wrapping him around is finger.

_At least I'm not totally alone_

_**Oh yes Abraxus Malfoy is really sticking close isn't he.**_

_Yeah well…shut up!_

Malfoy was currently standing in the corner, nursing something alcoholic chatting up a couple of dim-witted brunette's whilst his wife, Claudette Malfoy, was glaring daggers at him from across the dance floor. All of a sudden a hush had fallen over the room, and several heads turned to the grand staircase at the entrance of the ballroom. Tom followed the crowd, and his eyes alighted on two stunning figures.

**EMMA'S POV**

Emma and Delilah stood nervously at the top of the Grand Staircase, feeling the eyes of the entire company upon them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Delilah shaking slightly.

"Ready when you are sis." She said quietly.

Delilah glanced at her sister, a smirk worthy of a Malfoy alighting her face. Extending their right legs forward, they both descended down the stairs, each step in time with the other. They made an imposing couple, and Emma felt her nervousness gradually ebb away.

Upon reaching the bottom, Emma frowned as she saw Tom Riddle making his way towards her, turning to her sister, she found a gap at her side, as Delilah disappeared in the mass of dancers, hanging off the arm of some boy. Leaving Emma alone. With Tom Riddle heading towards her. And no viable escape.

"My my Emma aren't you looking _ravishing _tonight."

Emma looked Tom in the eye, shuddering inside at the way he said ravishing.

"I would say it is nice to see you again, but it isn't so I won't."

Tom put a hand to his chest. "You wound me Emma."

"Good." Came the short reply.

Emma stiffened as Tom linked arms with her as he lead her towards the dance floor. She hesitantly put her hand in his, and an electric current shot through her spine as he rested his hand lightly on her waist. They began moving in time to the music, gradually speeding up as the tempo got faster. She briefly saw Delilah spin past her with the same guy as before, but apart from that she saw only Tom. His eyes never left hers, ice blue capturing vivid green. Try as she might, she could not bring herself to look away. It was only when she felt the trademark probing in her mind of legitimacy that her eyes widened, and she tore herself away from him. Slamming up her mental blocks, she was dimly aware of the dance ending, the couples applauding, and Delilah making her way towards her, a look of worry on her face at her sister's expression.

"Hey are you okay?" Delilah asked her sister, touching her arm lightly. As if in a daze, Emma jerked suddenly, and turned to face her sister, gracing her with a soft smile. Delilah noticed, however that the blazing anger never left her sister's eyes.

"I'm fine did you need anything?"

Although unconvinced, Delilah did not push the matter, for which Emma was thankful. The last thing she needed right now was Delilah getting involved in her problems.

"Yeah I left my purse at home…could I borrow some money for the bar and pay you back later?"

Nodding a wordless affirmative, Emma handed her some money, before turning back to Tom.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at!?"

Tom made a move to take her hand and lead away, but she drew back quickly before he could touch her. Frowning slightly, he instead motioned for her to follow him, as he headed outside.

She stood a little bit away from him, hands resting on the balcony as she looked out over the gardens below. Tom studied her intently, before speaking softly.

"You have not arranged to have lunch with me yet."

Emma was slightly surprised, but masked it quickly.

"I told you, I would arrange lunch when I am not busy. Didn't you read my letter?"

A flash of anger passed over Tom's face, and he quickly grabbed her pulling her towards him, capturing her mouth in his. Kissing her furiously, he broke away, casting a swift silencing charm in her, before dragging her down the steps to the gardens.

Her hand flew to her wand, but he non-verbally disarmed her.

"_Crucio."_

Emma fell to the ground silently screaming, her body convulsing horribly. Not used to this sort of pain, she was dimly aware of Tom laughing sadistically. A thousand knives were stabbing her continually, her eyes were burning, she tried to scream the pain away, but no sound came from her mouth. Almost as soon as her torture began it ended. She blinked, tears running down her face. Her beautiful dress was torn beyond recognition, and her hair was a mess. In the small recesses of her mind, she thought she heard the voice of someone else, indicating that there was not only Tom, but some one else as well.

A sharp pain shot through her body, and blood welled up in her mouth as a spurred boot collided with her stomach. She tried to curl up in a ball, but to no avail. The Body Binding Curse was immediately placed upon her. In a last, desperate attempt, her mind screamed for her sister, hoping that the ancient bond that existed between them was still strong. In her mind she screamed Delilah's name, begging for help. She heard Delilah calling her name in the distance, she must have heard her! But before she could do anything she passed out and the world went dark.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THERE WE GO PEEPS WHAT DO YA THINK! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME IN COMING BUT HERE WE ARE!**

**READ AND REVIEW I GIVE COOKIES!**


End file.
